First Kiss
by Corinne Marie
Summary: In which Percy can't fly and Oliver is just a little bit gay. Or something like that. T for safety, for the First Kiss Challenge by Asking Me Where My Love Grows on the HPFC forum.


**A/N: And here is a lovely little slash story for you all. Woohoo! New things! Anyway, this story was written for Asking Me Where My Love Grows's First Kiss Challenge on the HPFC forum. Obviously about a first kiss.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything afiliated with him, the books or the movies. JK Rowling owns all. Or at least Harry Potter.**

**Also, to anyone who is surprised by my random slash, it is my new kick. Expect more.**

* * *

><p>"I-I-I just c-c-can't do it, Oliver," I said, following him closely as he started towards the Quidditch pitch.<p>

"Well, that's true if you never try, isn't it? Oh, come on, Percy, don't be so ridiculous."

"But, Oliver, I'm really scared," I said, trying to make him really understand. It came out just sounding whiny.

"Oh, come on, don't be a ninny. I'm not gonna let my best friend fail flying, am I?"

I let out the biggest sigh ever. "Yeah, yeah, everyone makes fun of me for not liking to fly."

"I'm not making fun," he replied, and we continued in silence, our footsteps on the crunchy fall leaves the only noise between us. In the distance, I could see a few other students outside, but for most it was too cold today. Luckily, the Quidditch teams weren't practicing diligently just yet, so we'd have the pitch to ourselves.

He sort of stomped when he walked. I'd never noticed it before, but now, in the silence, there was nothing else to do but notice him. And then I shook my head. Oh, the assumptions other people would make.

We reached the pitch without me panicking too much, but when he retrieved the brooms we were to use, I felt as though I couldn't breathe.

"I ca-ca-can't, Oliver!"

He sighed. "Come on, Percy! You can!"

He tried to push me onto my broom, but I fought him.

"Okay, take it slow, alright?" he said. "It's easy enough. Just mount the broom. Don't even take off. That's not too scary, right?"

I shook my head. "No. That's not too bad. I think I can do that." I climbed onto the broom just the way Madame Hooch had shown us a few days before. Not too bad. And then…

"Okay, now just…hover."

I started shaking. "I can't, Oliver! I just can't!"

He sighed in frustration and then climbed onto the broom behind me. I jumped at the sudden contact.

"Please don't!"

But it was too late. Suddenly we were in the air. I screamed just a little, like a girl who wasn't entirely sure she was afraid. He was laughing behind me.

"Okay, now take control."

And he let go. I panicked again, shaking, unable to control even myself, much less this broom. It bucked, and Oliver, who was now holding on to nothing, nearly slid off. He only barely caught himself before he fell completely, clinging to the broomstick with just his fingertips.

"Oliver!" I reached for his hands.

"NO! Percy, don't try to pull me up, that'll only make it worse. Just take us back to the ground."

"I-I can't, Oliver," I stuttered.

"Yes you can. Or else I'll get hurt. And you don't want that."

Still shaking, I took hold of the broom again, with him calling instructions to me. And I was somehow able to get us almost all the way back down, with a vow never to get on a broom again.

And then, just before we hit the ground, the broom bucked again, and I slid down and landed on him, my lips meeting his for a split second before I could push myself away from him. I was shocked, sure I'd just lost my best friend.

He, however, was laughing. "Jeez, just at the last moment, too," he said.

"I…what?" I asked.

"Well, you were doing pretty well right until the end, when you decided you needed a kiss."

My face burned, and I was sure I had a blush worse than sunburn as I smacked him. "I didn't do it on purpose. And don't say that so loud! Someone may hear you!"

"Perce, if it was an accident, they wouldn't care. Probably it'd come up every once in a while, as a joke, but other than that…"

"But I just…"

"Percy, I don't even like girls yet. Don't think I'm going for boys any time soon," he said, with much more intuition than an 11-year-old should have had. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me up roughly. "It was an accident." He emphasized each word as if he was talking to a child. "Now, get back on that broom and try again."

* * *

><p>Oliver sighed and fell onto the couch in the Common Room. The rest of the Quidditch team trooped silently up the stairs to their dormitories, not even saying goodnight. I watched them all leave, and then turned to Oliver, who was staring at me.<p>

"What are you doing up?" I asked, turning back to my essay.

"Can't a bloke want to spend time with his best mate?"

I scoffed. "You don't ever call me your best mate anymore."

"I barely get to talk to you anymore. I suppose I'm just lonely."

I glanced at him before turning back to my essay again, the 14 inch one that wasn't actually due until two days from now. He was still staring at me. "Well, don't you have a girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "I did. She wasn't my type, I suppose. Very loud. Too smart for me. Too…girly."

I shook my head and smiled. "You not entirely straight, are you?"

"Not entirely. Just a bit bent, I suppose. Although the Quidditch girls catch my eye every once in a while."

"The Quidditch girls could catch anyone's eye."

"Especially Angie. Is she taken, by the way?"

"I think she's in love with Fred or George…I'm not even sure she knows which one she wants."

He sighed. "Oh well. Guess I'll have to stick with boys for now."

I rolled my eyes, and then thought back to something that happened years ago. I didn't even know I remembered that. "Hey, Oliver? You're not…you know…because of me, are you?"

He laughed uproariously. "No way, Perce, you give yourself way too much credit. You're the worst kisser ever."

"That's not true!" I exclaimed, setting down my quill and turning towards him.

"Yes it is, I asked Penelope. She says you're sloppy."

"It's not true!"

"Prove it," he said, staring at me intensely. So I leaned forward and kissed him, cupping his face in both my hands and sliding my tongue along his lower lip. He kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me on top of him. And for a moment, I almost thought this might be wrong. And then he pushed me off of him onto the floor.

"Not bad, I suppose. A bit sloppy, but we can work on that." He was winking down at me. "If you're still up for learning, that is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there you have it. Review if you please! :)**

**Also, I would believe Percy would be a sloppy kisser. And I really don't believe either of them would be gay, but why not? Try something new every day. Or maybe that was learn... Oh, well, whatever. Enjoy your day!**


End file.
